Undeniable
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Joe can't deny his feelings for his friend Lex anymore. Not anymore.


It wasn't too hard to grasp. Really, when he narrowed it down it was easy but so shocking that it left him sweating and pacing hard enough to leave prints where his sneakers met the floor.

A guy. This was all happening because of a guy. He, Joe Jones, the ultimate teen heartthrob, the male girls stalked religiously had fallen for a guy. But not just any guy, his friend. A good friend.

What luck.

Joe ceased his incessant pacing, giving the floor a break as he strode over to a couch and sat down heavily. Reaching for a cushion, he would bury his face into it and all but scream out his frustrations.

How could this possibly be happening? He was a good Christian boy, raised well and with a certain set of morals. Sure, Joe had always been a little more apt to show his feminine side as it pertained to looks but never in his wildest of dreams would he have thought that he could fall for another guy. And fall so deeply at that. This was no mere crush. Oh no. Even at such a young age, Joe could clearly understand this feeling. It made him sick and overjoyed and nauseous and high all at once. Love. He was in love and damn it all he was in love with a boy.

Of course, there were a lot of reasons for him to hate himself right then and there but the more he tried to think negatively, the more his thoughts would wander to the person who had stolen his heart with seemingly no effort at all.

Lex. He had met him in Japan. Nothing big. Of course, at the time Joe was certain he was looking at a girl but then Lex had opened his mouth and Joe had felt that guilty feeling that people usually got when they were mistaken steal his face. It was shocking how quickly the two had hit it off. Joe was, by no means, a rude guy. He was very polite and well meaning but, with fame came many setbacks and that often meant a lack of sincerity in people. There would always be the demons who simply wanted to feed off of your success and for this, he and his brothers chose who they trusted wisely. But Lex was a different story all together.

Sure, he was famous himself but obviously no Jones brother. But there was a certain laid-back quality to Lex that was alluring. Joe had never seen anything like it. He was both impossibly kind and terribly obscene. It was awesome!

So they had become close, in his mind anyways. And the more time Joe spent with the blond Finn, the more apparent it became that he was getting a bit too close to Lex. There would be times where he would just stare at the young vocalist dreamily and completely space out. For months he had lied to himself. Swearing that he was merely entranced by Lex's contagious ways but no. In his heart of hearts he knew he was in love with the boy and the feelings simply wouldn't go away. He had tried to replace Lex with countless girls but that seemed wrong. Wrong to the girls and wrong to himself. He couldn't deny his heart.

Which is why he had called Lex and told him to meet him and now here he was, anxious and excited and angry all at once. But he had to tell him. It had been put off for far too long.

The only reason he had kept his mouth shut was because Lex already had a boyfriend who he claimed to love with all his heart and though that had hurt like nothing else, Joe had kept his feelings to himself for the sake of keeping everyone happy.

Everyone but himself.

But no more. He had to be selfish now. He had to tell him before he lost his mind. And whatever happened, he was certain God would be there for him.

As if on cue, he heard the doorknob turn and sprang to his feet, walking towards the door and pausing at the sight of Lex approaching him. As always, Joe was forced to stop and stare.

Lex really was something else. Joe had never seen a male so incredibly beautiful. It was a delicate, ethereal kind of beauty and the fact that he was nothing of the sort made him even more attractive. Ah, Lex. His friend.

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Joe forced an awkward little hello, always warmed by the sight of the blond's familiar smirk.

"Got your message an' shit. So uh, what was so important that I had to come meet you here? Alone?"

Joe just stared. Lex looked amused and that cocky air was ever present but there was so much more to it than that. The glint in those sky blue eyes, the natural flush to those pale cheeks, the purse of those rose bud lips. And the way his head seemed to be enshrouded with gold. Lex was simply angelic.

And before he could control himself, Joe reached out and cupped the younger boy's delicate chin between his fingers, leaning in and whispering against those precious lips. "You're too pretty for your own good, you know? Too pretty." And that was it. Their lips met and Joe was lost.

It was as if every kiss before this one was nullified. Lex tasted like a ton of ashtrays lumped together but he didn't care. This was heaven and to his utter surprise and delight, Lex wasn't pummeling him in disgust. He was unresponsive, sure but not angry. Yet.

Finally, Joe pulled away and opened his eyes, nearly knocked senseless by the sight of his friend. The flush had deepened and his face seemed to be glowing. Those red lips were even redder and pursed to perfection. Joe was completely smitten. He didn't even give Lex a chance to talk. Instead, he placed his hands on either sides of the blond's face and nuzzled their noses together, whispering out his adorations.

"I love you. So much. I'm sorry but I can't help it. You're just too beautiful."

And whatever answer would come his way, he didn't care because right now, he was in a state of nirvana and oh would he make it last...


End file.
